Pain of Her Past Part 3
by Tigsam
Summary: Rogue has a dream about the Carol Danver's accident.


Mystique and Rogue walked over to Debalivere Place Apartments.   
"This is your special assignment Rogue", Mystique said. The two walked past a doorman. Rogue was now 15 and Mystique was in the identity of a woman with black hair and green eyes. Rogue was pretty much use to Mystique's power: changing identities.   
Mystique went to an elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor.   
"What do I have to do?", Rogue asked when she got on the elevator.   
"An enemy of mine Carol Danvers is here. I need some information from her mind", Mystique said still in her other form.   
"So yah want me to...", Rogue said. "Yes Rogue", Mystique answered.   
The two got off the elevator and turned right. They stopped outside the door that said 5C.   
"Remember to catch her off guard Rogue", Mystique said and knocked on the door. Rogue took a deep breath and nodded.   
A few moments later a beautiful blonde young woman came to the door. She looked like a college student. Rogue felt intimidated by the woman.   
"Can I help you with something?", the young woman asked.   
This is an enemy to Mystique? She looks like a Barbie doll not the all powerful Ms. Marvel Mystique talks about. Rogue thought to herself.   
"Yea me and mah daughtah Marie came here to visit some relatives. They' not home and we need to use the phone. Can we use yours?", Mystique asked. Whoevers identity she'd taken this time had a southern accent.   
"Yes. Come in", the blonde woman said. She ushered Mystique and Rogue in. The phone was in the living room. Mystique picked it up and dialed a number.   
"You can sit down. Do you want anything to drink?", the blonde woman said clearing 4 college books off the couch. She'd obviously been doing homework. A Vanilla Ice music video was on MTV.   
Rogue sat down and said "some watah please".   
"Okay I'll bring you some water and I'll bring you some iced tea ma'am", Carol said to Mystique and went towards the kitchen.   
Rogue waited for Mystique's cue as she looked at the pictures. Carol was holding a Dalmatian puppy in one. In another she was smiling with her parents at her high school graduation. "A teen super hero and could still graduate with a 4.0 GPA", was what Rogue imagined the school principal saying about Carol Danvers. Then in another picture she was with a group of other pretty girls all in their pajamas.   
Friendship. One of the few things Rogue had never experienced. She'd experienced love with Cody but he was gone now because of her.   
Rogue snapped herself back to reality. Suddenly Mystique transformed from the woman with black hair and green eyes and a southern accent to her true form: blue skin, white dress, red-orange hair, and yellow eyes.   
Rogue made eye contact with Mystique and nodded.   
Just then Carol Danvers came into the room. She had a tray with two glasses on it but when she saw Mystique she dropped it.   
"Mystique well well, you've snaked yourself into my place finally", Carol Danvers said with a smirk. She raised her fists and started towards Mystique.   
Mystique threw a high kick that Carol Danvers immediately ducked. Wow. Maybe she has some spunk in her after all Rogue thought as she creeped up behind Carol Danvers. Carol didn't notice because she was busy with Mystique. Rogue positioned herself behind Carol Danvers so that when she finally remembered the girl sitting on her couch it's be to late.   
Suddenly Carol Danvers threw a right hook that sent Mystique flying into the wall. Rogue gasped and Carol Danvers whipped around. Rogue quickly clasped Carol Danvers face between her hands. A look of pure terror was on Carol Danver's face mostly because Rogue was giving her an evil smile just like Mystique's. She tried to struggle but wasn't strong enough to. Suddenly Rogue's ears started ringing and she felt strong. Stronger than she had when she'd absorbed Sabretooth when she was 12.   
"Don't let go yet Rogue", Mystique said slowly climbing to her feet. Rogue obeyed her. Carol Danvers suddenly started slumping towards the floor. Rogue let her fall with only her hands on her face holding her up. When Carol Danver's eyes closed Rogue let her fall to the floor unconscious. Mystique staggered over to Rogue.   
"Lets go Rogue", Mystique said. Rogue nodded and started to follow when suddenly flashes of memories took over her head.   
Pajama parties. Going to proms. Buying shoes at the mall. Going to the movies. Flirting with boys. Eating sushi for the first time. Crying over her first heartbreak. Going on her first date. Getting a puppy for her 13th birthday. Talking on the phone for 3 hours. Getting her first french kiss.   
Rogue collapsed to the floor. Black.   
When she woke up she looked into a bright light. a doctor was shining a light into her eyes.   
Rogue sprung up. "Whoa darlin' sit down", the doctor said. He had gloves on and eased Rogue down by gently pushing down her arm. Mystique sat in a chair on the other side of the room. "So Tracey will she be all right?", Mystique said walking over to Rogue. She was now in her true form holding a ice pack to the back of her head.   
"I'm not sure Raven. What is your name child?", the doctor asked.   
"Rogue...I think", Rogue said.   
"How old are you child?", the doctor asked.   
"20.......yea....20", Rogue said.   
Mystique didn't say anything then she got a mischievous smile on her face.   
"Where's the Avengers mansion Carol?", Mystique asked. The doctor gave Mystique a weird look.   
"I'll take yah there", Rogue said.   
"Raven what are you doing?", the doctor asked.   
"Getting my revenge on an enemy. When will Rogue be ready to leave?", Mystique said with an evil smile.   
"That Carol Danvers girl is comatose Raven. Why don't you..", the doctor started to say.   
"Don't tell me what to do Tracey! Now tell me when will Rogue be able to leave?", Mystique snarled at the doctor.   
"Well now but she is mentally unstable", the doctor said, "She is in a very fragile mental state".   
"Don't worry...I'll take care of her", Mystique said with an evil smile.   


Rogue woke up with a start. So did Gambit. The alarm went off.   
"Well I'm gonna go showah. Leave me some breakfas' sugah", Rogue said and went into her bathroom. Another advantage to living in Xavier's mansion was that each bedroom had it's own bathroom. Nobody had to share a bathroom.   
"We can go see da Professor or Jeannie aftah breakfast chere", Gambit said. For a split second he thought of joining Rogue in the shower but instead left.


End file.
